You Make Me Sick
by Ififall
Summary: When Brett's alone, he gets a little too "Intense" for Mason's liking...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language **. Very** Adult scenes.

* * *

It was quite late. Late enough to enjoy the silence of his Pack house. Most of them were out at the bar. Satomi was in her library. researching the Aldo case. Lori was in her room, with her Little Girl-friends giggling over UFC Champion and Model Luke Rockhold. He'd been asked to join his pack at the bar. Part of him wanted to go out and impress his pack as he pulled as many numbers as possible. But he declined. He had other forms of entertainment.

 **All** involving Dunbar's excited human Partner in crime, Mason hewitt.

* * *

It was a pity that Hewitt wasn't here in person. But Brett assured himself that that would happen soon enough. Maybe Next Month? Until then, he had to make do with what he had. He'd fixed the HDMI cable and turned on his flat screen TV. searched through his photo session until he found pictures of Mason. He set it in Slide-show mode.

Having to tolerate Dunbar did have it's benefits. He was able to take Photos of Mason without him thinking that he was some kind of Were-perv.

* * *

Now he was behind closed doors he could do anything.

* * *

Brett shuffled down his Jogging bottoms, before dipping his hands in Internet, home-made lube. Why he'd looked on the Net for this kind of advice, he couldn't say. But he'd kept the website details. If Mason surprised him one night and asked to be friends with benefits, he was pretty sure he'd be a nervous wreck. **Any** sex advice sites would come in handy.

Not that he didn't have experience... _but still._

The lube contained the actual stuff, Condit oil to mask the smell and Jouban cream. He rubbed it over both of his hands before working the cream around his Dick. He stared at the Mason slide-show trying to guess where Mason had been in each picture and with who. Partying with Kira, hiking with Malia, hanging out with Liam.

* * *

Jealously burned inside him as his passion faded away. Dunbar was definately a passion killer. He knew. He had to have known how Brett had felt about his friend at Sinema. It was obvious. But that runt was determined to cock-block him at every turn. If it wasn't Liam, then it was seedy Guys like **Lucas.** It pissed Brett off that there would be more of that Super-natural type to come, all drooling over his chosen one.

His mind went back to creepy Lucas. his hands were all over Mason's chest. The way his crush smiled when Lucas kissed him for the first time. His claws came out, scratching his other hand. Any lower and he could have injured himself.

* * *

"Relax Talbot...Relax" He told himself.

* * *

He leaned back, watching the Television. Keeping his eyes glued to Mason's smile, his delicate fingers, that Pulsant, explosive, innocent slim body...It was easy for him to imagine Mason's fingers around his dick. He's smiling gently, asking Brett, if he was doing properly. Brett would nod with certainty. They'd lean forward and kiss. His fangs would make Mason whine. Before he'd lower himself, and steady his hand.

He'd excite Brett with sly confident strokes, sliding his other hand against Brett's legs until he was hard. Mason would bring his lips to Brett's tip, the Were would tell him that he didn't have to do it. That handsy stuff could be done all night. But Mason would shrug, give him that nervous beaming smile that Twisted Brett's gut. He'd lick Brett's chest first, raising his T-shirt up to gently bite the dip under his ribcage.

* * *

Brett would groan jerking his hips upwards as Hewitt made his way past his six pack, nudging his Belly button with his nose. The Sophomore's lips replaced Brett's hands, his tongue weaving webs of pleasure throughout Brett's body. Holding himself firmly, he stared at the Television slide-show groaning.

"That's it Mason...just like that... **don't stop** "

In his head Mason didn't.

* * *

He massaged Brett's abdomen while taking him in further breathing heavily. Brett could mistake the moisture of lube for Mason's saliva. He grabbed his quilt, getting close to exploding.

"Fuck Mase your oral skills are impeccable!" Brett moaned.

"Brett?!" He heard a High pitched voice say.

* * *

"Shit, did I leave the volume on?" Brett asked himself. He paused and looked around for the Control.

"Brett that's not the TV. **It's me** you know **...in reality** " Mason said awkwardly.

* * *

Brett got up in shock and slid his boxers shorts over his wet thighs. He was smart, he could think of something,

 **Why won't his Devenford brain think of anything?**

Mason Stay!...stay right there...I can explain what you just saw" Brett reasoned.

* * *

He saw Mason take Three Steps away from the door. Brett couldn't sense fear. Just Tension. Ongoing embarrassment and the stench of anger which Brett couldn't understand.

"Explain? You're pretty self explanatory Brett" Mason said zipping up his coat.

"Then you can always shut the door and **join me** " Brett said. It sound like a joke, but Brett was half serious. He held out a greasy hand and winked. Mason shook his head.

* * *

"Dont' touch me Talbot... **you're disgusting"** Mason scolded, quickly slaming the door, and leaving a baffled, barely dressed and Bewildered Brett alone.


	2. Exposed?

A/N: Strong Language Adult scenes.

* * *

It was the day after he'd gotten "Caught"

* * *

To say that he didn't see Mason after that was an under-statement. His heart leaped when he had to go over to Beacon Hills to give some Books to Scott. The were investigating the HVF. Satomi had had run ins with them in the past. He saw Scott with Stiles in the corridoor and gave him the books.

"Thanks" Scott said.

He noticed that Scott and stiles shared a " _look"_ before Stiles began talking to him.

* * *

"So...Talbot... **Fun** evening yesterday?" He asked.

"For my pack **yes.** They went out. I however stayed at home" Brett said.

"I bet you're regreting that huh?" Stiles said laughing.

* * *

Scott playfully slapped his friend in order to shut him up. Before Scott could even think about apologising Brett was gone. Liam was no better. He'd play Lacrosse just for practise with his team only for Liam to shouting things from the bleachers.

"Brett you seem tired!"

"Is that from all the _"action"_ that you got last night?" He said.

* * *

Liam's friends including Mason who was sitting with Jock Jackson...from the seats started to laugh at him. He would have ran over there and punched Liam, if there wasn't coaches around. But he couldn't really focus on that ass-hole. He had to get to Mason, and fast. He'd deliberately show up on days that he wasn't practising and wait for him after class.

"Mason can we talk?" Brett whispered, when he'd come out of Maths.

"No Thanks, you've said **my name** enough times already" Mason said.

* * *

He tried again the next day. Mason was doing PE. He'd finished and dropped his Tennis racket. Brett sprinted over, pushed Corey out of the way and got it for him.

"Very Smooth...Prick!" Corey moaned.

"You're quite outspoken Corey...for an **EX**. Here you go Mason" Brett said leaning over to give him his Tennis racket.

* * *

But Mason just said he could keep it and ran. Brett growled as he watched the human pick up speed.

Corey laughed. Tightening his hand around the racket Brett ran after him.

"Shit" Mason groaned as Brett got into his face at record speed.

* * *

"Trying to out run me? You're this Desperate?" Brett asked. "You're coming with me" Brett said reaching out to hold him.

"I'll follow you. Like I said before, don't touch me. I **know** where your hands have been" Mason said.

They walked to the empty PE studies room and shut the door. As sweet as Mason looked in a bright T-shirt and shorts, Brett had to get to the bottom of this, before he literally lost his mind. He sat on a table and looked at the writing on the White board.

* * *

"So you've told the whole school?" Brett said.

"No, I've told no-one, not even Liam, now he would tell the whole school..."

"Don't change the subject. **Who** knows?"

"No-one" Mason said.

Brett was silently checking him over. His heart rate was normal. His Blood pressure was at it's regular pace. His Breathing was a little hushed, but he'd just finished an hour of Tennis. He was sure that he was telling the truth, but he still had questions.

* * *

"Why is everyone laughing at me?" Brett asked.

"You haven't seen the pictures?" Mason asked getting out his phone. "Your lively pack went out. Your Little Sister went **wild** last night" Mason said.

He took Mason's phone. Obviously he'd seent a few pack pictures last night, but none of them were like this. Lori was making out with **anything** with a pulse. It would be pretty much what he'd be doing but still. A Girl was coming on to her aggressively, pulling her hair and biting her neck. It was getting thousands of hits.

* * *

"Shit" Brett said.

"Yeah. Good luck taming her" Mason said getting of his chair.

"Wait. We're not done. I see you're **hanging out** with Jackson Whittlemore now?" Brett asked.

He was a little surprised. He liked Jackson, but didn't think that Jackson would even hang around a Guy like Mason. There was some kind of angle that Brett was missing. He knew that Mason would love the attention. But deep down Brett knew that he must have questioned Jackson too.

* * *

"Like you'd care" Mason said.

"Need to find a New hand-some **popular** friend now? Mason are you trying to cut me off?" He asked. Luckily his voice was still bland and deep. Mason didn't know how worried he was about the answer.

"Last night was just...over the top Intense...I'm just still freaked out a little" Mason admitted.

* * *

"Why? You're telling me, that you never... _pleasured_ yourself over me" Brett asked.

"Not the way that you did. I'm weirded out. Visions of you...my face on TV...I'm stunned"

"Stunned or creeped out? Honestly what did I do that was so bad? Is it wrong to have a crush on you? It is wrong to envision me touching you? Brett asked.

* * *

He watched Mason reach for a pen and twirl it around his fingers. Brett looked away before those thoughts became dirty and Mason found those out as well.

"You're not ashamed that you did it are you?" Mason asked with a shocked laugh.

"Ashamed? I was in my own fucking house. You're acting like I walked into your house stripped off down the corridor, and fondled myself on your kitchen table in front **of your parents**. If Id' done that, Then I'd be embarrassed. Most people in that situation would have been flattered Mason. Ever since then you look at me like I'm a crazy, psychopathic Murderer.

The most Ironic thing is your now hanging out with Jackson Whittlemore, Beacon hill's resident Kanima. But you've gotta stay away from me right? I mean God forbid I might actually buy you **roses** or something. How fucking dangerous" Brett lectured.

* * *

"He's not a Kanima anymore, get with the Super-natural programme. Are you done?" Mason asked.

Brett shrugged.

"The only reason I'm still so disgusted is because I wanted you to be my Boyfriend... **eventually.** Now...you've just torn that to shreds" Mason said.

* * *

He ran to his racket, grabbed it and left. Leaving the Lacrosse player more confused than ever...


	3. Splash Sink Battle

**A/N:** Strong Language Adult scenes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics in Bold are the song **"You** " by the Band "Point Break"

* * *

 _ **"You,**_

 _ **You stole the sun from my day,**_

 _ **You always had your own say,**_

 _ **You're drifting away.**_

 _ **You"**_

* * *

Space. That's what he'd have to give Mason. He just focused on his pack problems, getting good grades and Lacrosse practice. He'd let Mason do...whatever. He stay out of his way. He'd Stick to the hot Girls at his posh Private school. You know what they said. _"Absence makes the heart grow fonder_ " Maybe Mason would miss him after all. He was able to push the thoughts of Mason's face away for maybe...Three hours and Forty Five minutes before he heard the rumours.

"That Chimera that made out with Mason. **That Lukas**? He's back" Lori told him as he was doing home-work with his friends.

"Impossible" Brett said simply.

* * *

"My cute friend with the blonde highlights. Natasha. She really likes you and I said..."

"Lori, I'm not dating your Geeky Ten year old friends okay? Tell her I'm taken" Brett told her going back to thinking about Mason and Lucas.

There was a brief dilemma, but the McCall pack was around him. He assured himself that Mason would be fine. That is until he saw Lucas and Mason partying on Face-book. They were drinking, looking at the Movie scenes on the Club Curtains. In one picture Lucas was kissing Mason on the cheek with his muscular arm wrapped around the kid's waist.

* * *

Brett had put it off, but scanning over the Club pictures made him angry. If he went over, Mason would just tell him to piss off. So he sent him a mystery Text.

Brett: _"Lucas, did you learn nothing from the last time?"_

" **He's human now"** Mason texted back.

" _Bullshit...I_ _s the McCall pack with you?"_ Brett asked.

 **"I can handle him. Sometimes we all need privacy"** Mason said.

" _Like the Privacy you gave me"_

* * *

 **"Lucas is different. He doesn't have a weird-ass slide-show of me"**

 _"Have you kissed him?" Brett asked._ He knew he was being nosey.

 **"A Gentleman never tells. Anyway it's just talking. About how glad his family are to have him back. What it's like back at school. He wants his powers back"**

 _"I want you back"_ Brett typed.

* * *

He realises how weird that sounds. They are not in a Good Bad or Neutral relationship of any kind. Brett can't even say that they're friends anymore. He doesn't get a Text back. Half an hour goes by and **nothing.**

It's time he took steps to get over Mason. Obviously, he's making out with Lukas...again.

He starts running himself a bath. He pulls a dressing gown around him. He starts looking at Texts from friends that he blew off earlier. He arranges to go to another Club, called Club Kwon, it's new. It appears over-priced and looks way too outrageous for his liking, but most of his friends are going and he needs to be somewhere new and exciting right now. Brett hears a knock on the door and shouts:

* * *

"Lori if your friends want a chance, they better be **Eighteen or Over!"** He shouts.

"Oh...does that mean I need to make a run for it?" Mason asked.

Brett stares at him in surprise before motioning for him to come in. Brett just nods gratefully trying to get the right words out, but he's just opening and closing his mouth. In frustration, he points at a chair, which Mason sits on.

* * *

"Before you start, all me and Lukas did was talk. So don't guilt trip me" Mason said.

"Human or not. He tried to kill you. This news should have went straight to McCall. He never would have let you go with him...again"

"Liam was with me" Mason said.

* * *

"Ha! Now I can sleep at night. Because he's done such a **Good job** of protecting you before" Brett teased.

He wrapped his dressing gown further around his waist. He felt twinges of disappointment in Mason's chest. Now given a brief stroke of luck, Brett decided to ask some more questions.

"You still like me don't you?"

* * *

"Friends go to each other's house all the time"

"Don't get Coy young man. You want me. Like I want you. I can smell it. Why are you fighting it? Why have you been ridiculously angry?" Brett asked.

Mason shrugged and played with a Encyclopedia on Brett's table. "I just want you to be serious about me. You know what Guys do after they...over a magazine? They throw that Magazine away and get a new **glossy clean hotter** one. I want us to me more than that. Why don't you see me as Boyfriend material? Do you just want to fuck me and then go back to Sinema?" Mason asked.

* * *

Brett leaned back on his bed in silence. He was so quiet, that moments later Mason was by his side to see if he was okay. Brett slid down and looked at the Ceiling, breathing in Mason's concern, and his sweat from all of his partying with Lucas.

"Brett?"

"Mason I'd never use you. I touched myself out of attraction to you. It's a constant attraction can I add, you're not a fad or a one-hit wonder. Being a Boyfriend. Calling myself your Boyfriend is something that I've been longing for, for more than you realise"

* * *

" **Really?"** Mason said,

"Absolutely...come here" Brett said. He leaned up on the bed holding his hands out. Fortunately Mason leaned into him. He stroked the back of his head as Mason pressed himself against his chest. He could have just stayed there for hours cradling the smaller Guy against his body, when he realised he'd left the taps still on.

"Shit" Brett said.

* * *

Luckily the Bath hadn't flooded. Thank God. He squeaked the taps shut and felt Mason behind him.

"Yikes...Have I interrupted your Bath-time?" Mason laughed.

"I...It doesn't matter. Clay can always jump into it" Brett said.

* * *

He watched Mason lean over to put his hand in the water. Brett guided his hand and told him that it was quite hot. Well...hotter for humans to take usually.

"It's fine. Can I get in **with you**?" Mason asked.

Brett squinted at Super-natural obssesive, wondering if he was joking or trying to make fun of him because he hadn't forgiven him yet. If Mason was tired of Brett being too full on why would he say something like that?

* * *

 **"What?"** Brett asked.

"With my T-shirt on Brett. Bath-time is romantic...right?" Mason asked.

Mason was more prudish and totally more secretive than other people that he'd dated. He liked that. Mason stayed true to his word. He kept on a T-shirt and dark shorts. Brett put a little more cold Water in the Bath. Then both of them got in facing each other.

* * *

"Do your whole pack take Baths in here? It's a huge tub" Mason asked.

"Most Were's like being **undisturbed.**.. you of all people know that?" Brett chuckled as Mason splashed water at him. Brett splashed back. The frenzied splash attacks began from both sides. Pretty quickly, Mason's hair was now coated in White Bubble foam. The cinammon candle by Brett's side had gone out because of Mason's eager splashing at Brett's hair.

"We can't splash anymore" Mason said.

* * *

"Only because I'm winning the Water war"

"In your dreams" Mason teased.

"Yes, you definately are" Brett said.

* * *

He watched in surprise as Mason got up.

"I'll be **big spoon** " He said.

It was awkward, and Brett had to adjust himself so that he didn't break Mason's human hips. He leaned forward, letting Mason sink down behind him. When he was settled. Brett felt him hook his legs from the outside. Kind of like the MMA **Rear naked Choke** style hooks. It was firm and kept Mason upright.

* * *

Brett reached for his partners arms and brought them around to his chest.

"You know this would be way easier the **other** way around" He told Mason.

"I just wanted to try it out" Mason said taking one hand out of the water and ruffling Brett's hair.

* * *

They sat there in silence. Brett could easily ignore Clay and Jordan arguing when Mason was sitting behind him with his legs open. His hands were around his chest, Brett could feel Mason's lips against his shoulder.

Brett sighed as Mason play-fully stroked his thigh with his ring finger. He knew this was just supposed to be a friendly experiment under-water. But it drove him a little insane. He wanted to cross his toes and hope that Mason's hand would go **upwards,** but he decided that he wouldn't hold his breath for it.

Actually...He would hold it to impress Mason. But that was it.

I guess playing around in a Bath like Five year olds is **boring** compared to the other explosive fantasies you've had about me right?" Mason asked.

* * *

Brett leaned back, running his palm over Mason dark moist skin.

"This is a million times better. Having your **hot body** here in person definitely takes precedent over some HDMI slide-show on TV"

"By the way, can I see that Mason Hewitt Slide-show? I need to know if it's a classic. Can I get my own DVD if I pay you Twenty dollars?" Mason joked.

* * *

The water slapped against their skin as Brett rose up and turned to look at him.

"I'll grant you permission to see it Mr Hewitt. But save your Twenty Dollars. I was hoping you could pay me in **...other** physical ways" Brett said as he turned around fully and pushed Mason's eager body up against the warm bathroom tiles.

* * *

The End! Thanks to everyone for reading!


End file.
